


Indulgence

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Series: The Atonement Cycle [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon in a honeymoon suite. All is going well, until they get into a discussion of the effects of diet upon certain bodily fluids.</p><p>Fortunately Carnell and Vila are sharing another suite nearby and can assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39160) by Nova. 



> This is part six of seven of a multi-author collaboration done back in the day of the Blake's 7 adult mailing list.  
> I believe it stands alone, but would be better if read as the whole cycle.
> 
> Hafren, the author of the original intriguing story, gave me permission to continue in Blake's point of view, the fic she'd written in Avon's point of view. Hafren wrote 1, 3 and 7. I wrote 2, 4, and 6. Nova wrote 5. The series has an eventual happy ending, but plenty of angst along the way.
> 
> Currently all of them can be found [ here.](http://www.liberated.org.uk/1138atonement.htm)
> 
> They were all printed in a zine, 'Tales from Space City 4', but I can't find that on line.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Are you in there?"

Avon's eyes opened. "I may continue to be in here for the duration of our stay." He closed his eyes and slipped back down into the bubble-bath, completely submerging himself once again.

"Good breath control," Blake said cheerily, thinking of other uses for that skill. He didn't begrudge Avon catching up on a year's worth of luxuries, mainly because he was enjoying the sight of Avon lounging around their suite in either the plush velvet robe the hotel provided, or nothing at all. The door announcer chimed. "Room Service," Blake said, loudly, so that Avon would hear him even beneath the water.

Blake let the server in, saw the woman's eyes widen and he turned to see Avon standing in the washroom doorway, towel-wrapped and dripping, stray bubbles still clinging to his hair. "I'll handle it from here," Blake said, tipping the woman generously and pushing the table/cart to the centre of the room. The woman smiled and left.

"Ah, my snack," Avon said, entering the room.

"Snack? You ordered half the menu," Blake replied, as he began uncovering platters.

"Not that," Avon replied, whipping off his towel and kneeling at Blake's feet.

"Your steak will get cold," Blake protested mildly, for form's sake. "And it wasn't cheap."

"Neither am I," Avon said, reaching up to unzip Blake's trousers. "We've both paid the price, we might as well enjoy the goods." He put his lips to work, and Blake dropped a metal dish-cover. Avon took his time over his 'snack', alternating slow, lascivious licks with quick, hard sucks, tongue dancing and hands massaging until Blake gave up the last of his self-restraint, threaded his hands into Avon's wet hair, pulled his lover hard against his groin and came, bellowing out his climax.

Blake returned to awareness lying on his back in thick silken carpet, with Avon crouched over him, breathing heavily. Avon grimaced and wiped the back of his mouth. Blake frowned. "Sorry. Does it taste that bad?"

Avon shrugged, picked up the towel and briskly rubbed at his head until his hair was mostly dry and fluffed out in an appealingly casual fashion. "It doesn't matter." He got up, leaning an elbow in Blake's belly as he did.

"You taste good," Blake said after he got his breath back. He leaned up on an elbow to watch as Avon settled himself at the table, picked up a white damask napkin and blotted at the evidence that Avon had managed to enjoy himself quite thoroughly while attending to Blake's pleasure.

"Of course I do," Avon replied, decanting red wine into a pair of glasses. "But not for long."

"What do you mean?" Blake was in no hurry to get up. He was appreciating the view as Avon flaunted himself shamelessly while dividing up the meal between two gold-rimmed plates. It was amazing how much standing up and twisting and bending over it took in order to serve asparagus. Then again, it wouldn't do to damage the tips...

"You are what you eat." Avon sat down again. "Mush concentrate apparently is fairly inoffensive. I did, at one time, conduct a study on this very question."

Blake sighed and got comfortable on the carpet. He'd promised himself to do whatever it took to make Avon happy, and Avon loved lecturing. At least this wouldn't be as incomprehensible as the one on How to Program a Perfect Worm. He hoped.

"When amino acids in certain foods are broken down the resulting products end up in the semen. Digestion of asparagus for example, breaks down methionine producing methyl mercaptan. Nicotine and certain drugs can also be deposited in genital organs like the epididymis and seminal vesicles."

"All right, I could do without asparagus," Blake offered, "and as I never use drugs, that's no hardship."

"Ah, would you also like to become an organic vegetarian, give up fried foods, onions, garlic, spices, coffee, alcohol, and chocolate?" Avon grinned as he eliminated most of Blake's staple diet.

That got Blake to his feet. He went to his place at the table, looked down at the steak smothered in fried onions, baked potato loaded with sour cream, asparagus covered in Hollandaise sauce, bottle of fine red wine, carafe of rich black coffee, and the golden box of Earth chocolates that they couldn't really afford. "Is there anything you can eat that has an opposite effect? Perhaps we could strike a balance?" he said as he sat down and accepted a glass of wine from Avon, letting his hand stroke Avon's fingers for much longer than necessary during the transfer.

"Fruits, particularly citrus, are supposed to be good." Avon picked up the lone sprig of parsley decorating his steak and crunched it between his teeth. "Also parsley, spearmint, peppermint, green tea, hard candies, apple juice, and celery."

Blake winced and reluctantly ate his own gritty, sharp-tasting sprig. "Is there anything on the list that I like?" he asked, plaintively.

"Well, now, actually, the most highly recommended item is one you have professed to enjoy, on the few occasions we have encountered it. Pineapple."

***

Vila sighed and reached over to slap a hand against the communicator, shutting off the insistent musical chime, and speaking into the pick-up. "Look, we hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign," he said, "you can make the bed later."

"It's me, Avon."

Vila sat up, startled. "Where's Blake?" Since they had 'made up' Avon hadn't let Blake out of his sight. It had been amusing watching Blake negotiate for supplies with Avon standing at his back, glaring at anyone who attempted to cheat the rebellion.

"In our suite. I need to speak to Carnell."

Vila looked down. "Um. Now?"

"Vila!" Avon's voice was quietly desperate. Vila hit the door-release instinctively, and before he could do anything else, Avon (wearing nothing but a loosely tied white velvet robe) was in the room, at the bed, untying Carnell and removing the gag.

"Um, Avon, we didn't start out to do this, you know," Vila said.

"Do what?" Avon replied, absently as he shook Carnell, making feathers fly from the boa he was wearing around his neck.

"It was just, well, I got tired of being scared all the time, and I thought if I did it with him, it would be safe. You know, I hate puppeteers, but Carnell had fallen for me so I figured I could be in charge, for once, and that way, I'd find out what it was like when... you're not listening to me, Avon."

"Do I ever?" Avon shook Carnell again, but Carnell's dazed expression didn't flicker. "Oh, hell," Avon said as he pushed Vila to one side, climbed on the bed and shoved his tongue down Carnell's throat.

Ten seconds later Carnell was wide awake and reaching out.

Avon sat back, wiped his mouth more vigorously than he had after sucking Blake and told Carnell, "I know you're not a doctor, but you're the closest thing we've got. Blake needs you." Avon got up, flung a robe at Carnell and was out the door before Carnell worked out which armhole was which.

***

"Blake!" Avon pounded on the washroom door. "The doctor's here! Open the door."

"Can't reach it," Blake groaned, voice muffled by the thick door. "Oooh... I think I'm dying..."

Avon turned without looking, snatched Vila by the scruff of his robe and flung him at the bathroom door. "Open it!"

Vila gulped down his automatic protest, lifted his right foot, removed the pick that was taped under his toes and unlocked the door in three seconds. Carnell pushed past Vila, muttered, "No room, wait outside," and shut the door in Avon's face.

Avon paced back and forth. Vila rubbed his shin (which had collided with the door twice) and moved out of the way, sitting down at a table bearing the remnant of an exotic feast. He glanced at the empty wine bottle, raised his eyebrows, and then went back to watching Avon.

Voices came through the door, low, indistinguishable mutterings. After a few minutes, the door opened. "Have to get something," Carnell said. He returned in less than a minute, bearing a small pill-bottle.

"What is it?" Avon asked, grasping at Carnell. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

Carnell pulled his sleeve free. "Really, Avon, you can be so dramatic. No, Blake is not going to die. Not today, at least." He went into the washroom, and there was a brief sound of running water, then Carnell emerged. "He'll be right as rain - whatever that means- in about five minutes." He shook his head. "Amazing. I didn't know it was possible to eat three whole pineapples." Then Carnell grinned at Avon. "I'm an organic vegetarian myself."


End file.
